


Best Birthday Ever

by Lulu_Horan



Series: 50 Shades of Gay [11]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bondage, Cock Ring, Double Penetration, M/M, Rimming, Subspace, Toys, Vibrator, bdsm relationship, dildo, i think thats it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-28
Updated: 2013-09-28
Packaged: 2017-12-27 19:44:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/982869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lulu_Horan/pseuds/Lulu_Horan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Niall wants for his birthday is to eat out his boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Birthday Ever

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually for Niall's birthday but its two weeks late oops bye

"I'm so glad you're here to celebrate with me," Michael smiled, pulling Niall closer to him. "I would have been really upset if you had to spend it in London."

Niall laughed, relaxing back into the fluffy pillows on Michael's bed. "Baby, you know I would have flown you up to see me if you wanted."

Michael shook his head. "No, too much travel. I'm just so glad you're here. Now stop talking and kiss me.

Niall chuckled before complying, moaning into his boyfriend's mouth.

"I can't believe you're twenty," Mikey whined, burying his face into Niall's neck.

"I know. I feel like a pervert."

"Why?"

"You're not legal for another two months."

"Shut up, donut," Michael laughed, shoving his elbow into Niall's ribcage. "Did you have fun tonight?"

"Not as much fun as I _could_ have."

"What do you want to do?"

"Besides fuck you?"

"Yeah."

Ni shrugged. "Eat you out."

"Fuck." Michael's heart beat faster, seemingly pumping blood straight into his dick.

"Are you gonna do that for me, Mickey?" Niall murmured, trailing his fingers lightly over the growing bulge in the other boy's jeans. "I bet you'd look so pretty, begging for it, just begging to come."

"Begging to come?" The Australian felt nervous suddenly. "What?"

Blue eyes blinked innocently. "You'll be wearing a cock ring, of course. You can't come until I let you...if I let you at all." The blonde smirked as his boyfriend whined, climbing into his lap.

"Please, Niall? Please, can I have it?"

He laughed at the kisses raining down over his face. "You actually want me to do that to you?"

"Please." It was another whine, high-pitched and needy, as their lips met clumsily, greedily, lust edging on desperation taking over the younger boy as he rocked down into his lover's lap.

"Babe." Niall firmly grabbed his hips, making him whine in protest. "Do you want to do this?"

"I do. I want it so bad."

"In that case, get your kit off. I'll be back." He slid there younger boy off his lap and walked to the door. "Don't touch yourself." He went to the closet in the hall, pulling out a big black box, opening it and grinning to himself.

Vibrators, buttplugs, cock rings of various sizes, handcuffs, whips, flavored lubes, flavored condoms, blindfolds, nipple clamps, gags, collars, and anal beads glinted at Niall, making it hard to choose what he wanted to do.

Smirking, he carried the whole box back to the bedroom, closing and locking the door behind himself. Michael lay on his back on the bed, shivering and naked, knees bent and spread apart, cock red and leaking, hands gripping onto the sheets in an effort not to touch himself.

"Look at my good boy," Niall praised, setting the box down on the floor, and Michael shuddered and whined, needing some kind of friction.

"Ni, please."

"First things first." The blonde dug into the box and pulled out a few cock rings, laying them across the bed. "Which one?" he mused, fingering over a few. "Elastic or metal?" He pretended to think about it. "I know just the one."

Mickey watched and whimpered as a small black silicone ring was fitted around the base of his member. He closed his eyes against the sudden throb of pleasure. Niall grabbed his wrists and cuffed him to the headboard. He tested his restraints, yanking on the cuffs and whining when they wouldn't budge.

"My good boy," Niall purred, sinking to his knees. "Good boys get rewarded." He leaned forward, sucking Michael's cock in to the hilt. The younger boy knew better than to thrust into the wet heat, even though he really, really wanted to. He moaned instead, letting himself get lost in the feeling. 

"Niall," he gasped as he felt his stomach tighten. "Niall, I have to come!"

The Irishman chuckled before pulling off. "Aw, baby. We're nowhere close to being finished." He pulled the rest of his clothes off, keeping his eyes on the boy lying on the bed. "Open your legs for me, sweetheart," he whispered, kneeling between them.

And the younger boy swallowed hard as he slowly obeyed, because he knew what was coming. He knew he was about to be tortured beyond his breaking point, but he was willing, willing to do it for his boyfriend, for his Nialler, who he loved with everything he had. So with a deep breath, he let go, putting himself completely into the older boy's hands.

Niall grinned widely at the pale bum spread for him. "So pretty for me," he said, parting the little pink hole in front of him. "Love you, baby." He licked long and slow over the sensitive skin, reveling in Michael's keening, savoring his taste. "Mmm, so good." He licked his lips as the hole puckered. Leaning back in, he bit and sucked at the puffy rim, tugging at it gently with his teeth.

"FUCK, NIALL!" Michael cried in ecstasy, maneuvering his hips to try and get away. "Stop, stop, please."

"Too much?"

Michael breathed deeply, convincing himself to bear through it. "N-No, I'm fine."

"Flip over for me, babe."

The younger boy obeyed, rolling so he was on his stomach. The movement tangled his handcuffs, making them a little tighter (too tight, in fact), but he didn't dare complain.

"Fuck, baby, you're so fucking sexy," Niall moaned, running over his fingers over the slim, pale hips. He slapped his hand across the splayed out arse. "Fuck," he hissed, watching as the skin turned red in the shape of his hand. "Fuck that's hot."

"N-Niall, please."

"I've got you, baby. Fucking love your arse." Niall leaned in and kissed over the puckered hole. "Love you," he said, giving it an open-mouthed kiss.

"Fuck," Michael whimpered, feeling like he might cry. He would have come by now, if it wasn't for that stupid cock ring. His length was red and thick, ready for a release that wasn't going to come. "Please, Niall, just fuck me!"

"But baby, we're only just starting." The blonde reached into the box and pulled out lube. Slicking his fingers, he pushed one finger into Michael, watching as the hole fluttered and he let out a long, low whine.

"Fuuuuck."

"So beautiful, baby. You're so beautiful." Niall added another finger, and then another, his boyfriend near tears at that point.

"Shit. I need you, Ni, please!"

Smirking, Niall pulled out a large buttplug and slammed it into the younger boy. "Eager for it, are you?"

Michael was upset, to say the least. It felt good, of course it did, prodding against his prostate, but he wanted Niall inside him already. And suddenly, his cock was...vibrating? He groaned as he realized it was the cock ring. "Niall," he slurred as the plug hit his prostate again, the building pleasure creating a white cloud in his mind.

"Mm, you look so good like this. We should do this more often."

Michael couldn't do anything but moan as his need to come increased.

"You like the cock ring I picked, babe?"

"Yes. Fuck...harder!"

Niall chuckled and pulled the buttplug out. The younger boy was relieved. "You look too good. I need that tight arse around me." He poured lube onto his cock and slowly pushed into him.

All Michael could think was, _finally, finally, finally,_ as he was stretched further. "Fuck yes."

"Shit, Mikey, fuck! You're always so...shit!...fucking tight..." Niall moved slowly at first, teasingly, loving the whimpers and groans coming from his boyfriend. He sped up, though, as his arousal built, fucking Michael senseless, until he was just garbling into the sheets.

And that white cloud of pleasure grew over Michael's mind, heightening it so much that he was shuddering, wishing he could pull the cock ring off and let go (the damn thing was still vibrating), but he was still bound, the metal handcuffs digging into his skin the more he arched, the harder he was fucked.

Suddenly, Niall slowed down and picked up another toy, this time, a small dildo. He smeared lube on it and slowly eased it into Michael, next to his cock.

"Shiiiit," he gritted his teeth at the extra stretch. 

"So good for me, baby," Niall murmured, rubbing his lower back soothingly. Slowly, he started a rhythm with the toy, fucking hard into his boyfriend. As Michael whined underneath him, he pressed a button on the bottom of the toy, turning on the vibration. He turned the setting to high as Mikey _screamed,_ thrashing around.

And Niall was losing it. Everything was too much. Michael's cries of pleasure, the vibration against his cock and being squeezed by Michael's tight walls, it was too much. "Fuck," he panted as his balls tightened. "Gonna come." And with a shout, he released into his boyfriend, riding out his high.

He slipped out, but kept pushing the dildo into Mikey, who was a complete mess. He was murmuring utter nonsense into the sheet beneath him, his fists clenching, finger nails digging into his palms, his arsehole red and leaking.

Niall reached around and pulled off the cock ring. "Come for me."

And suddenly, Michael was floating in pure white bliss, like someone cut all the strings attaching him to the earth and he floated up into space.

When he came to, he was clean and warm, snuggled into Niall's side. "Mickey? You okay?"

He groaned, rubbing his eyes. "What happened?"

"I think you went into subspace, love," Niall chuckled. "I didn't realize I could actually fuck you into oblivion."

"Shut up, you tit."

"You love me."

"I know."

"I love you too."

Michael grinned. "I know."

"Anyway, thanks for that. Best birthday ever."

"Glad I could help."

"Reckon we can come out to the lads tomorrow?"

"Might as well. They probably know about us already. Now shut up, I want to sleep."

Niall smiled before leaning down to kiss his love. "Night, babe."

"Night."

**Author's Note:**

> Um...okay....
> 
> It was also for my birthday, the day after Niall's....
> 
> ....so...happy late birthday to us?
> 
> twitter: @Nialls5sauce
> 
> kik: luluhoran1


End file.
